Castiel and the Woman that Saved the Universe
by BethBuck
Summary: Castiel, in mist of his journey to understand humankind meets the woman he could give up his wings for... No slash unless you consider Dean and Castiel's Bromance slash.
1. Chapter 1 Bar Food

I do not own of these awesome characters expect OC's. They are owned by the respectful franchises...Doctor Who is owned by the BBC and Supernatural is owned by CW.

No copyright infringement intended...I writing this to get this on paper so I can make room for other projects...

Thank you for reading...

Ohhh reviews are welcome...If I need a grammar correction feel free.

* * *

**Chapter One**

_Bar Food_

Dean Winchester had this eye for finding, the same kind of dive bar, with the same kind of ambiance, the same crowd, and it always good food. Sam Winchester and I mostly came along, did some research and ate the food. I never liked bars, I always thought they were not good but, the more I frequent these bars and meet more of the patrons. I am learning that these are the real people...good people. Most of them have families and jobs. They come to these bars to relax and just converse their sorrows to the bartender. Some are not as desirable but, that is why God gave the humans free-will. At times I would find one person sitting alone at the bar and strike a conversation. The ones that gave me a good vibe and the ones who looked like they needed to talk to most.

Tonight I spotted a elderly lady at the end of the bar drinking by herself. She puffed on a lot of cigarettes. She knew everyone it seems and some of the patrons called her "mom". Though some of them didn't look young enough to be her child. A woman sat next to her the same time I did and I said nothing. I did order the nights special, "Herb Shrimp 3 cents a shrimp" and I ordered 24.

The younger woman with "mom" looked my way and smiled. She looked older then she really was...maybe she had a hard life or her drug use. I also felt the "Mom" didn't care much for her company. She didn't trust the other woman because, of past betrayals.

"Jan, I was wondering if you had 20 bucks...I need to pay for part of my rent. I am broke because, I lent some to my kid." the younger woman asked., "you know I am good for it."

"Kathy, I don't have it...I worked overtime and the bank was closed so I could not make a deposit. "

Kathy drumed her fingers on the bar and got up, "thanks for nothing Jan."

The bartender was carrying a big silver bowl and another smaller bowl and gave it to me. She looked over to Jan., "are you o.k Jan?"

Jan nodded, "yeah, I am glad she left." She took a long drag for her cigarette.

The bartender turned her attention back to me, "Would you like some melted butter with the Shrimp hon?"

Jan looked over me and smiled, "you can't eat shrimp without butter and lemon, son"

I smiled, "would you like one?, Ma'am" as I popped one in my mouth. I never tasted a shrimp before but, it was pretty crunchy. As I chewed the end of it cut the inside of my mouth so I spit it out. Jan and the bartender burst out laughing.

"I believe this shrimp is under cooked." I announced.

They laughed even harder...drawing attention to my situation. Even Sam and Dean looked from their table and went over to me. "Is everything o.k over here, Cas?" Dean looked at the bartender. "We can't take him anywhere," flirting of course.

I looked up to him, "I am fine... just this food is under cooked."

Dean smiled and I knew a sarcastic comment would follow but, that didn't happened.

Jan spoke up before Dean can say anything, "Let me show you how to eat them. You must be from the Midwest or something. They don't have good seafood there. We do." she bragged.

Jan grabbed one of the shrimp. Grabbed the hard part on the end which Jan called "the tail" and she twisted it off the meat taking most of the hard part of the shrimp off..."the skin"..Jan called it. Then she peeled the rest of the skin off, dropped it in the butter and popped it in her mouth.

I could not help but,, smile at Jan...then I tried and it was easy and the shrimp was good. The flavor of the herbs, meat and butter made my tongue exploded with a taste only heaven can produce..As a angel I don't really need to eat but, I enjoyed food.

Traveling with Dean and Sam taught me a lot of things about being human. Not only the sorrows but, also the pleasures in life. I always thought "pleasures" was a negative thing like "lust"...but, pleasure and lust are the same but, different. Pleasures to me is doing good, meeting people and feeling complete. Lust is more of a temporary want and a spontaneous feeling .To me that isn't fulfilling.

Sam and Dean sat down at the bar next to me and Jan. We all ate shrimp and talked about everything. Jan was kind to all of us. She focused on Dean as a mother would focus on her child. She petted him on the shoulder a lot as she spoke lowly to him. Dean soften with Jan like a son would act his mother.

Their conversation was a little more clearer to me and I heard her tell Dean this...

"when you find that girl, the one, you will be surprised. She may not be all these girls you find yourself attracted to physically. She will be the girl your heart is attracted too. She will make your stomach sink and you will just feel it. It will feel too good but, a good feeling..."

Dean smiled sadly, "I had that once with someone and I blew it."

Jan pulled him into a side hug, "did ya cheat on her?" she asked.

"Hell no! I don't cheat...well my job gets in the way maybe?"

"Kid! I learned a long time ago. You can't let a job define you. A job will keep food on the table but, it will not replace a hug and love." she took a long puff from her cigarette.

Dean just nodded his head and took a drink from his beer. Jan ordered another round of beer.

"Jan!" the bartender walked over to her and leaned over to get her attention, "Check out Donny...asshole." She pointed to three people on the other side of the bar. There was a very big man with the beard down to his chest wearing a leather biker vest and a old looking bandana wrapped around his head.. He was talking to a very beautiful redhead and she was breath taking. I could not take my eyes off of her. She had fire in her green eyes and she had a ample bosom.

All I can hear was my own heartbeat and I felt warmth in my face...then my daze was broken when the room echoed a slap..."Oi! you disgusting hillbilly!"

Donny, the disgusting hillbilly, spoke again, "Come babe, I just wanna know if your are a real redhead."

The the little man next to the beautiful woman with the brown suit stood up.

Then Dean commented, "that little guy is going to get his ass kicked. Maybe we should get ready for a bar fight", Dean took a slug from his beer and keep an eye on the three...so did I.

"Oi!" said the little man, "we are trying to enjoy our meal. Bugger off!"

"Doctor, lets just get this to go." She stood up.

The Doctor waved over to the bartender,"Donna,good idea."

Donny grabbed Donna and I got up...

* * *

TO BE CONT:

Note: I know...I need a good beta reader. Anyone interested.


	2. Chapter 2 Bar Fight

Chapter 2

The Bar Fight

* * *

I got up and I rushed to Donna's rescue but, I was ill prepared as far as how I would stop the disgusting hillbilly, Donny. I've seen Dean at this stance so many times ready to stand his own. So I did it just like Dean.

"Please let the lady go!" I demanded.

Donny laughed still holding Donna's arm, "Come on babycakes...look at these guys. You need a real man to handle those boobies."

O.K I went blank and I took my fist and punched him in his face but, he stood there. He proceeded to grab my coat, "Now that was not very wise..little man".

"Get your hands off my friend...ass!" Dean was behind the disgusting hillbilly..I looked over and before I know it. I felt something hit my force that my face went warm and pain took over.. I fell back...

I felt someone help me to my feet and walked me outside and then I fell to the ground. I was holding my face. This was not pleasant, I've been punched before but, not a sucker punch Dean called it. I felt to grab my arm again. She helped me walk..."where is your car?"she asked.

I pointed to Dean's Impala and we walked there. I leaned on the hood. She stood next to me and got a wipe from her purse. "Let's clean you up and maybe your friends can take you to the doctor."

I looked into her eyes as she gently wiped my face. She was beautiful and kindhearted. She to me is an angel. She said in a quiet voice, "I'm Donna "

She smelled like flowers and there was something about her that was very different from most humans I have meet. She was not evil but, different.

"I am Castiel, my friends call me "Cas". She smiled at me and my heart started to rapidly beat. Her lips were very kissable. She continued to wipe my face and softly.

"Donna," the little man came behind her and smiled, "Hello there! Donna's knight and shining armor."

He gave Donna a bag with ice in it, "I got ice for our friend here. Your friends took care of that giant. Normally I do not approve violence but, he had it coming."

Donna took the ice..."Thank you Doctor" she turned to me.."This is going to be cold."

I looked at the Doctor, "What kind of Doctor are you?"

"A doctor of many, but a doctor of nothing...That's my name..The Doctor" he rocked on his heels.

"So Cas, is it o.k for me to call you that?" Donna asked, "since we been though so much together."

"Yes, I would be honored for you to be my friend Donna." I smiled.

She gently took my face in her soft hands and she kissed me. Her lips were so soft, her skin was covered with beautiful freckles. Her red hair smelled like honey. I kissed her back with passion and I felt her push away. Then she kissed me back with just as much passion. I felt her weight on me and I held her close. What was this? This was not a "Pizza man kiss.". It felt so right..this was not lust, it was pleasure.

The kiss broke and I can see she looked light on her feet. She almost fell into the Doctor.

"I am sorry Cas. I could not control myself." she looked embarrassed.

I walked to her, "don't be, Donna" I told her, "I never meet anyone like you and never been kissed like that before."

Then I notice Dean and Sam leaning against the car and Dean looked at me as he approved of the kiss. He looked proud. Then he opened his mouth, "more like he's never been kissed by a human girl"

The Doctor's arms were crossed and he looked over to Donna, "Well, are we done playing Doctor, Donna?"

Donna touched her lips, looked at me and smiled. "Cas, thank you for rescuing me tonight."

I nodded, "I would do it again, Donna. Will you be around?"

She looked over to the Doctor and he nodded. Then he spoke up, "yes till tomorrow night." He winked at me.

"Great." I looked at Dean and he nodded knowing what I wanted, "I will give you Dean's number..we can meet tomorrow somewhere that is NOT a bar."

"O.K" she walked to me and I gave her the number.

She smiled and I did too...

* * *

**To Be Cont:**

_OMG...this is pure fluff but, the story isn't all fluff...I promise. They have to stay in that town for a reason. If not a Doctor problem but, maybe a Supernatural problem. I know that I am still looking for a Beta Reader...Welcome all comments and criticisms. Thanks for reading :)_


	3. Chapter 3 Not at a Bar

Chapter 3

**_Not in a Bar_**

* * *

On the ride back to the hotel I sat in silence thinking of the kiss I just had with Donna. I touched my lips with my fingertips. I've kissed women before..even kissed a demon. There was no other, like Donna, her kiss felt like lighting bolts, striking my lips with pure white energy.

"WooWho...Cas! Earth calling Cas." Dean's voice popped in my head..

"Hey, Cas! Dean yelled this time snapping me out of my daze.

"Yes, Dean?" I made eye contact with him through the rear view mirror.

"Ya Okay?" Dean asked.

"Yes." I answered honestly, I sat back and looked out the window, "Dean?"

Dean answered thoughtfully, "yes Cas?"

"Have you...well..umm..", I thought out loud.

Dean let out a light laugh, "Spill it Cas! Did you get a warm feeling below the belt line, when you were sucking the redheads face off?"

Sam, whom I forgot about for a moment started to snore in the front seat...and loud.

"What do you mean "below the belt"? An erection?" I asked...then answered, "No but, close"

Dean smirked.

"I didn't suck her face off Dean." I corrected his comment.

"Cas...It is too late to tell you about the "Birds and the Bees" but, I will tell you. She was pretty hot and redhead. Oh boy there is something about redheads! Dean spoke with much enthusiasm.

"Okay...but, it's something else."

Dean looked at me through the rear view mirror, then made a "that was a good enough for him face," shrugged his shoulders. "Must be, Cas. You did start a bar fight protecting Donna from the hillbilly.. Which was awesome..by the way."

I sighed, "Thank you...but, there was something about her energy. It felt like she has been off Earth. I don't think Hell, Heaven or even Purgatory. She may have been or has come from a different reality."

Dean's voice now was serious, "but, you kissed her back."

"Yes, I turned her sweet peck on my lips to a more passionate kiss." I answered.

"Do you think she was controlling you?" Dean asked.

"No." I took a breath, "Her friend...the Doctor. He is not human and I am not sure if Donna is safe, That is why I asked her to meet me tomorrow."

Dean reached the parking lot of the hotel and parked, "Maybe Donna knows what or who he is. Tomorrow we will get those answers." then he pushed his door open and smacked Sam in the head.

"Wake up, Sleepy head." breaking Sam from his snore.

* * *

After we got into out room, I settled and passed out on the couch. I slept until morning when I was awakened by Dean's phone.

He answered it, "Hello? Well ..Hi Donna.", he paused, "he can meet you in 15 minutes. Good deal"

I headed for the bathroom for a shower, "Do you mind if I borrow a shirt, Dean? None of mine are clean."

Dean smirked, "you're a slob Cas...I didn't know angels could be slobs before I meet you Cas. I just thought you were attached to the trench coat, you just didn't wash anything else. Right?"

Sam finally spoke up,"takes one to know one..huh Dean."

I took my shower and I got out feeling fresh and clean. I put on my tee shirt and underwear. Dean left one of his nicer flannel shirts on the bed. Sam and Dean were gone maybe getting coffee. So I took advantage. I shaved and brushed my hair. I still wanted to get to know Donna better and maybe another kiss and maybe have more then kissing later. I had to find out about this Doctor and even if Donna was part of something more sinister. I just had to know and so did Dean and Sam.

Sam and Dean returned I can hear them disagreeing about something outside. I put my trench coat on and ready to go.

"No!" both boys said in unison.

I took it off. "it is still coming with me."

* * *

When we arrived at the diner there was no cars in the parking lot. I did noticed something out-of-place in front of the diner, it looked like a phone booth but, larger. As we approached closer to the strange phone booth. It was not a phone booth, but it was a very old police box. Maybe the owner of the diner collected antiques and the police box was just something to attracted customers. Dean and Sam didn't seem to notice it

"We have a plan Cas and we will keep an eye on the both of you the whole time. Just take her outside and we will take care of her." Dean stated.

I got out of the Impala and walked to the diner and went inside. It was quiet and I had to wait for Donna.

"Castiel", I heard a mans voice call for me. I turned and saw the Doctor. This was uncomfortable and I knew this could not be possibly good.

I felt my face harden and I turned to him, "Doctor." I acknowledged him.

"Have a seat, "the Doctor offered.

"Where's Donna?" I asked.

"Now why would I let my best friend go out with a Fallen Angel?" Doctor asked.

I was speechless for a moment and then I spoke, "What are you Doctor? I know you are not of this world. You have two hearts..."

"I am a Time Lord, " he leaned to look into my face, "So why are you out of Heaven, Castiel?"

"To protect the Winchesters." I spoke truthfully. "So Doctor, what is a Time Lord?"

"I am surprised that you haven't heard of me, Castiel. I've meet your lot before, about 500 years ago."

The Doctor looked at me if I had to know about his kind or even him.

"I haven't heard of you or the Time Lords." I was getting irritated.

"Castiel, You honestly can't remember? We saved the Earth together. I mean myself and the Angels. Not you and I but, your kind." the Doctor rambled.

I just could not even remember talking to the others about, an alien in Heaven. Maybe I was not suppose to know.

"Castiel", the Doctor broke my thoughts.

"Yes?"

"Well...I am from the planet Gallifrey..." he began.

* * *

To Be Cont.

**_Thank you, Murakami no Kitsune for your support and reading this for me. _**


End file.
